


Perfect

by Eddieisagirl



Series: Song fics! [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Oneshot, Series, Songfic, perfect ed sheeran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddieisagirl/pseuds/Eddieisagirl
Summary: They were perfect together. And nobody knew except them.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a break from my fic ‘Hello??’ Please go check it out I’m working so hard on it.

**_‘We were just kids when we fell in Love not knowing what it was.’_ **

_‘Your hair is winter fire,_  
_January Embers_  
_My heart burns there too.’_

It had been four years since that poem. Four years since an unrequited kiss. Four years since she had chose Bill instead of him. Four years and all he wanted was her.  
The hair that was winter fire. The blue eyes that sparkle with not just love but power and beauty. Freckles spread across her face like sprinkles; perfect and beautiful.

So, Ben chose to better himself, as soon as high school hit he joined the track team. He studied hard. Got good grades. Had a few girlfriends. But again, the only girl he had ever really loved was Beverly Marsh.

  
————

Beverly Marsh loved that poem. It was the first thing that made her feel like a girl and not some object.

She had made mistakes in her life. Like not finding out who wrote the poem. Guessing it was Bill. Not kissing Ben back.  
Bill was sweet and beautiful, but he was no Ben. Ben was the love of her life. Even if she hadn’t kissed him as many times as she kissed Bill, or Richie. She couldn’t ever get the boy he used to be out of her mind.

  
Chubby but always kind to her. He once told her that even though everyone thought of her as a slut he had never thought of her like that.

To him she was always Beverly Marsh, beautiful and sweet. At the time she just smiled and said thank you. But now she wishes she had kissed his lips softly.  
She wishes she would’ve done a lot differently.

  
————  
_**‘I will not give you up this time, darling just kiss me slow.’**_

They all moved after high school. But memories were not forgotten. Things happened and finally they were back to their roots.

When he first saw her again he was shocked. This once beautiful girl turned to a goddess of a woman. She walked towards him. Most men would look at her breasts. Or ass. But he, he looked at the ginger hair that was now long and looked everlastingly orange and bright.

  
“You wrote the poem. I know you did.” Beverly told him.

Ben flinched. “Yeah. I did.”

“Why’d it take me so long to do this.” She said leaning into kiss him. He kissed back.

They finally got what they had wanted for so long; Each other.

After they finally killed ‘It’ they went off on their own, inviting the rest of the alive losers to their wedding.

————  
_**‘Darling you look perfect tonight. Well I found a woman stronger than anyone I know.’**_

“I do.” Beverly said.

“Ben Hanscom, do you, promise to love and cherish Beverly Marsh for as long as you both shall live?” Said the priest.

“I do.” Ben said.

“You May now kiss the bride.”

They kissed slowly. It was sweet and semi-short.  
As the walked down the aisle Beverly stopped.

“I love you Ben Hanscom.”

“I love you Beverly Hanscom.”

And they kissed again before leaving the church.

At the reception they were the most sickeningly sweet couple any of losers had ever seen.

Ben decided that getting married to her was not enough. He needed everyone to know how much he loved this woman.

He clicked his glass with his spoon causing everyone to look at him.

“Hello, I’d like to say something about my bride. This woman, Beverly Marsh (Now Hanscom) is And has been the love of my life since I was eleven years old. And it’s surreal that she loves me back. I love her so much and I will continue to love her until the day I die.” He said.

The room erupted in clapping, as Ben leaned down to lightly kiss Beverly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment I love them and they let me know I am valid lol.


End file.
